kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed characters
Unnamed Characters is a page for characters who have significant parts to play in the story, but are yet to be named, or whose identity remains unclear. In order of their appearance they are: receptionists at Atera's checkpoint When Asha and Leez first arrive in Atera, the receptionist who checks Asha's license is honored to meet her, and Leez learns a little about the magician ranking system from him. He tells them his little sister works in the same position and is an admirer of Asha. He expresses regret that his sister missed her chance to meet her idol because her shift comes later.Season 1 Chapter 7: The Queen and the Bum (2) Later that day, another receptionist curses her luck after missing her chance to see Asha. She monotonously welcomes Gandharva when he arrives, but quickly changes her tone once she lays her eyes on him. She even asks if he has a girlfriend, but loses her enthusiasm once she learns Gandharva is using a borrowed license. She initially decides to go by the book and denies him access to the city, but quickly falls for his charms. She concludes that no harm should come from a person that is neither a magician nor a sura.Season 1 Chapter 13: The Sorrow of Loss (2) Atera's temple magicians There appear to be six temple magicians in Atera, all appearing in chapter 9, where they reluctantly discuss the red sky incidents with Brilith. The temple magician is said to be the highest-ranked magician after the priest and priest candidates in a city, and they are expected to hold the defense of the city and the nearby lands as their highest priority. Temple magicians of Atera are seen wearing a common red cloak with fur on top over their individual clothing. Thus-far three of the six, who seem to be sharing a long past of friendship, have been shown in more detail. Split-fringe She seems to be the verbal leader of the group, often talking for the group and is seen to be the first to respond to Brilith's request for a volunteer to investigate a recently destroyed village, and to her 'Blue-mustache' companions doubt of lacking an oracle candidate, if they pick Lorraine Rartia as the investigator. When the city is burning in Agni's flames, she goes with Curly-hair to Brilith to ask about the status of the defense system. Hearing no response after her knocking, she suggests that Brilith may have a rare deep sleep, and hurries to bring a doctor, when Curly-hair discovers that Brilith is injured. She wakes up Blue-mustache and brings him to heal Brilith, discussing the oracle's vigor once the latter has been healed. She suggests to use Lorraine to reactivate the defense system, but is reminded of her absence. When Asha and Kubera arrive, she tries to explain her lack of action and to prevent Asha from activating the barrier because her birth attributes are different. On the way to the barrier-room, she voices her doubts that Sura would attack, but is notified of the red sky by Asha. Sensing trouble, she eludes the company, claiming to need to watch over Brilith. Curly-hair While sharing her companions' desire to avoid troublesome situations, she appears boldest of the three and is often present while the other two have managed to flee the situation. Unlike 'Split-fringe' she seems to be not very skilled with words, and during the discussion with Brilith, agrees with the formers choice of direction and statements. She later visits Brilith with Split-fringe, to ask about the defense system and flames in the city. She breaks down the door with Hoti Kubera, Tries to wake Brilith, but finds her injured and commands Split-fringe to bring a doctor. She stays with Brilith and discusses the oracle's vigor with her companions once Blue-mustache has healed Brilith. She reminds Split-fringe that Lorraine has been sent away and tries to explain her lack of action when Asha arrives with Kubera and asks about it. She tries to prevent Asha from activating the defense system, but follows her later nonetheless. She still tries to convince Asha to stop on the way to the barrier-room, but is notified of the red sky, and after Split-fringe's fleeing is the only magician who accompanies Asha to the barrier room. She finds the barriers activated status conflicting with Brilith's unconscious state, and still tries to prevent Asha from controlling the barrier. When Asha collapses because of drained vigor after fending off Maruna's attack, she quickly rushes in to take care of her and is witness to Kubera breaking through the barrier-room's defenses. In the eve of Sagara's attack on Atera (chapter 65), she is talking with Brilith in a library. They hear a ruckus that is caused by the twins and she is quick to punish the boy for causing it. When Brilith explains the workings of Magic to the twins, she on several occasions punishes them both, for inappropriate behavior and ways of thinking. When the sky turns red, she rushes with Brilith to the barrier-room, where she has a discussion with Blue-mustache. When the Suras invade the city, she meets Lorraine and Airi, discusses the situation with them and heads with them to the barrier-room. They find the barrier inactive and Brilith kidnapped. Once Airi has left for battle, she has a short talk with Lorraine. Once the attack is over, she is talking with Brilith on a rooftop while skimming through some papers and happily leaves her on the roof. Her name has been confirmed to be Tara. Blue-mustache He appears to be the most thoughtful and calm of the three, and tries to consider the negatives of their evasive tactics, pointing out and worrying about missing an oracle candidate, should they send away Lorraine and something happen to Brilith. He also appears to be the least talkative of the three. When Agni's flames are burning the city, he is initially sleeping, but is woken to the situation by Split-fringe, who brings him to heal Brilith. He heals the oracle and discusses the strange drained status of her vigor. He draws the attention to an inactive defense system and reminds his companions of his opposition to send Lorraine away once she is brought up. When Asha and Kubera arrive on the scene, the shrine magicians try to make excuses about their lack of action after healing Brilith and try to prevent Asha from activating the defense system, because her attributes are different. He stays with Brilith once Asha, Kubera and the two shrine magicians leave for the barrier-room. He notices Brilith's waking, after Agni leaves and tries to ask her about the reason of her unconsciousness. Once Gandharva's attack on the city is over, he seems to spend most of his time around Asha, evaluating the status of her vigor and preventing her from being disturbed. When Sagara attacks the city, he is initially seen in chapter 66, in the barrier-room, with Brilith and Curly-hair and has a discussion with the latter. White Balls of Light They appear in chapter 9, in a garden in Atera. They appear as white fluffy floating balls of light that come in varying sizes, the biggest being around the size of a tennis ball. According to Agni they seem to be fearful creatures, that generally hide in one place and only come out when they see something weird or interesting. Kubera's presence initially makes one appear, and quite many appear when Agni forms a necklace of flames for Kubera. He places the necklace around Kubera's neck, which results in many more white balls appearing, that eventually cover Kubera's head, and confirm Agni's suspicions about her face. All white balls vanish when Kubera gets mad and violently punches Agni. Half Hunters near Atera They are the first Half hunters to be shown, appearing in chapter 12. The group consists of three young men, who seem to display the common personalities of other half hunters and the common perception towards Halfs. They are egotistical, bratty hoodlums, who mostly lack any skill, but have bloated confidence in their abilities, and tend to consider themselves better than other people around them and vastly superior to Halfs or Suras alike. A large portion of their confidence comes from a bone-like tool, that prevents Halfs from using their powers and allows the hunters to capture weak adults or children. They reveal that the legal system is considering giving Halfs some rights, since they are half-human, but hint on a strong public resistance towards such rights. The ways of gaining money through half hunting seems to vary slightly between groups or locations. The current groups methods show no respect towards the lives of the Halfs, and consist of collecting the Halfs, killing them, extracting useful body parts and selling the parts. The group is discovered and visited by Gandharva and Maruna, whom they automatically consider to be Halfs and a lucky addition to their harvest, despite Maruna displaying wings as he flies to the scene. The leader of the group immediately shows an attitude of superiority towards the Suras, and takes Maruna's lack of response as a sign of fear. When the leader turns his insults towards Gandharva, Maruna quickly breaks his jaw and shortly takes care of the other two. It is unknown whether the hunters survived the encounter or were killed by Maruna. Child Halfs near Atera The children appear in chapter 12, where they are following the half hunters, and have their abilities suppressed by red collars around their necks. They are a boy and a girl, who appear to be around 10 and 14 years old respectively and should have true ages of around 40 and 56. They appear powerless and scared before their captures and are further scared by Maruna, who seems to terrify them equally with his approach. When Gandharva undoes the collars and heals the girl's injured arm, she relaxes greatly and opens up, while the younger boy appears to be much more shy and still clings to her. She agrees answering Gandharva's questions about entering the city, and shows great knowledge of the specifics of entering the city. She tells him about the different procedures of entering the city, depending on whether the person is a magician or not. Since it is much easier to enter the city as a magician, illegal magician license borrowing and theft is conducted, that hints on largely corrupt personnel guarding the entrance into the city. She knows of the bribery costs and is aware that not all the workers accept bribes, but may be influenced by other means nonetheless. Once done with the talking, the children are brought to their home village by Maruna. Fire magician of Eloth She first appears in chapter 25 where Brilith remembers her previous encounter with her while talking to Asha. Based on only a few sentences, Asha seems to have an idea who the person is. She has dark-grayish skin tone, which may hint that she is at least a Quarter. She was the successor of Jibril's position and seems to be quite confident in herself. She refuses to give the Staff of Agni to Brilith, despite her being a Priest of Atera, unless she is at least an A rank magician. She is later remembered by Brilith in chapters 64 and 65. 1-65 Fire priest candidates.png|Fire priest candidates leaving Atera 1-64 getting back the Staff I.png|will not give it up 1-64 getting back the Staff II.png|Brilith shows her A-rank magician card Half and Quarter thieves The pair first appear in chapter 28 where they, having overheard the discussion between Lorraine and Ari, decide to steal the goods. Of the two, the half mother seems to be the mastermind of the pair, who comes up with the plans and solutions to arising problems, with the quarter son often agreeing with her plans and praising her genius. Despite being thieves, neither of them seem to be particularly violent, as they plan on using evasive measures in the theft, wait for kid Kubera to leave the scene, and even are concerned about their pursuer Kubera Leez' well being. They escape on the rooftops, jump down from a several meters high Atera city wall and run into the nearby forest, where their movement is stopped by Kubera's Binding of God, which makes the stolen box too heavy for them to carry. Since the box is too heavy to move, they decide to grab the most valuable items from it and leave the rest. The mother quickly realizes what the silver bracelet is and enlightens her son about it. Since they deem the bracelet to be useless directly, they decide to sell the Godly item for high price instead, and are finally stopped by the appearance of adult God Kubera. They instantly flee the scene while begging for forgiveness and promising to live good lives henceforth. Brown-feathered Garuda The Garuda first appears in his/her surafied form in chapter 37 where he/she is among many different Suras and is standing close to Maruna while talking to him. They seem to be observing Gandharva's and Kubera's actions on cliffs overlooking a valley and seem to be waiting for a signal. He is still close to Maruna in chapter 39, where they are witness to a pillar of light in Gandharva's direction. He is shortly left by Maruna, who rushes to Gandharva. Half Hunters near Mistyshore The leader of the group appears in chapter 44 where he is trying to get a higher price for a young Garuda Half. He manages to draw a large crowd around him and is initially shown to auction with bids at around 200 gold coins, hoping to sell the half for around 400 to 500 gold coins. He is still selling her in the evening, with bids having reached 330 gold coins, when Yuta arrives on the scene and demands her for himself. Having gained no money from the sale, he decides to deal with Yuta and goes to hunt him down, bringing along his magician and muscular friends and the tool that prevents Halfs from using their powers. The group shortly finds Yuta and the girl in the nearby woods and reveal themselves by casting Hoti Marut on the girl. This makes Yuta furious, but the hunters are saved by Kubera Leez, who had witnessed the sale and overheard the plan to hunt down the Suras, and steps in for their defense. After a moment of confusion, they decide to drive Kubera away, by having the muscular one intimidate Kubera, but he is quickly sent flying. Considering the enemies potent enough, the magician decides to leave, carrying the injured companion over his shoulder, while the leader of the group still tries to find ways to overcome Kubera and have his revenge on Yuta and the girl. He eventually runs away crying when Asha finds Kubera and intimidates him with Hoti Indra. Twins These are fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Their father is Praul Ajes. They both have green hair and eyes. They do not like to obey rules or listen to their elders.Season 1 Chapter 65: The Night it Rained Fire (2) about Idha Etu]] Gandharva Half in Mistyshore When Asha is on her way to the University, she overhears an auction for a Gandharva Half. The start bidding is 600 Gold coins because Gandharva Halfs became hard to catch. The Half even had managed to break 3 necklaces already which are considered unbreakable. He continues to scream and fights against his shackles. A couple buys him to kill him to "celebrate their engagement". They take him to the nearest woods. Some people call it fun to watch and come along. Asha turns away. Later, Yuta sits on the roof of the hotel and hears someone scream. It's the Half who is about to be slaughtered. Yuta hurts all humans who tortured the Half, not going as far as to kill them. The Half is dead. Agwen Rajof prays for him to be treated as human by the gods. 1-54 Gandharva Half1.png|Unhappy 1-54 Gandharva Half2.PNG|Desperate References Category:Index Category:Characters